Problem: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${2.\overline{8} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}10x &= 28.8888...\\ 1x &= 2.8888...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${9x = 26}$ ${x = \dfrac{26}{9}} \text{or} {2 \dfrac{8}{9}}$